1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus in which delay of signals is compensated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the market demand for large-scale display panels continues to increase. When a display device, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescent display, etc., has large-scale and high-resolution, a line resistance of signal lines used to control pixels increases, and signals applied to a driver driving the pixels are delayed.
The delay time of the signals increases as a distance between a signal supply source and the driver increases. As the delay time increases, differences between a target grayscale of each pixel and an actual grayscale displayed in each pixel increases and become different according to positions on the display device. As a result, a display quality of the display device may be degraded.